


Vietato Amore

by amorenpsykhe



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chronicles of Narnia Fusion, Chronicles of Narnia References, F/M, Friends of Narnia, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Narnia, Narnian Subcultures, Once a King or Queen of Narnia Always a King or Queen of Narnia, Other, Post-Narnia, Susan Pevensie Never Forgot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorenpsykhe/pseuds/amorenpsykhe
Summary: Would you rather, receive love from everyone orOnly receive love from the person you love?Between the two, which one would you want and choose?
Relationships: Lucy Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie/Susan Pevensie, Susan Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie/Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Susan Pevensie/Rabadash
Kudos: 6





	1. Tear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm amore! I hope you like my story Vietato Amore. I really wanted to try to create a Peter/Susan story all this years and finally I had the guts to finally write one. I hope you enjoy it!

_**Preface** _

_Peter, if you are really going to kill Susan,_

_Then my blessing go with you, but you must do it now,_

_Before her beauty so twist the strings of your heart,_

_That they turn your mind;_

_For her eyes are like armies,_

_And where her glances fall, there cities burn,_

_Until the dust of their ashes is blown by her sighs._

_I know her, Peter and so do you._

_And all those who know her suffer._

_She is an addiction and a monster,_

_The embodiment of addictive Heroin and deadly Fentanyl._

_She lives inside and feeds off men,_

_Takes from you, controls you, and destroys you._

_She’s a beast that tears men apart, rips out their souls,_

_And laughs at their weakness._

_Peter kill her if you must try,_

_Before she can uproot an entire world of men with her simple smile,_

_Before she can make the whole heavens cry, and the flaming hells dry,_

_And we’ll all perish and die!_

**-King Edmund The Just speaking about Queen Susan The Gentle to**

**High King Peter The Magnificent**

**Chapter: 1 'Tear'**

After defeating the White Witch, the Pevensie’s were finally crowned one by one by the great lion himself, Aslan. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy would never forget that coronation day you see, it was the most special day for them at least, it just signifies that Narnia was indeed real and they had really become heroes, each respected heroes in their own right. Days went by, time changes, the Golden Age of Narnia blossoms, and with that glorious era comes with some hidden feelings finally blooming into their beauty.

Queen Susan the Gentle, known to be the Mother of the monarch and the Mother figure of Narnia, had found herself falling for her own older brother---Peter, the High King. At first she was ignorant and hesitant about the feelings that grew inside her. That made her feel uneasy whenever he comes to her, touch’s her, and hug’s her or kisses her. It made her feel good, feel special, it made her feel loved. But despite that however, it also made her hate herself, her own being. She was disgusted by how she lusted for him, of how she wished that this unwanted feelings could go away, to never come back, to die and never remind her that she, Susan loves her own brother, Peter. To ease the pain and to distract herself from hurting even more. Susan kept on accepting the millions of suitors she would always receive every day.

At the same moment, despite being busy all day, tending to his kingly duties and ruling a great empire, the High King started to take lovers. One by one they last, one by one they left. Susan was used to see a girl leaving his chambers at the very brightness of the morning. It made her jealous, it made her mad, and it made her _not gentle_. But how can she? What is her right to be angry? She was only his sister after all. So she kept her eyes, mind, mouth, ears and heart shut. On one instant, she unknowingly stumbles upon Peter having intercourse with two different women in the garden, upon seeing the lustful scene. She was literally heartbroken. She cried all night after that, refusing to eat dinner despite the growing worry of King Edmund, Queen Lucy and the High King Peter, who was oblivious of Susan’s action. As time goes by, the ambassadors of Narnia had pressured both Peter and Susan to each get married as the monarchy needs to have an heir. As the eldest, it was their job and responsibility to give the kingdom an heir.

This time, Peter become engaged with the princess of Archenland, the royal sister of King Lune. While Susan was planned to be shipped off to Calormen, to accept and to negotiate the wedding between of Queen Susan and Crown Prince Rabadash of Tashbaan. However, the High King was unable to accept Susan’s plans to get married, as He was highly against the idea of letting his sister be apart from Narnia. Or to be apart from _him._

“Susan, like what I said before the answer would be no” Peter said gently, eyes closed while sitting on his royal golden chair inside his private large chambers. He slowly sips his tea on his hand while Susan was standing in front of him, frowning over his calm demeanor. Furious over the fact that he rejected the proposal of her marriage to the Prince of Tashbaan.

“You can’t do this Peter, please” She pleaded, trying to calm her nerves and trying very hard not to snap at her brother who broke her heart countless of times.

“I can and I will” He persisted, still closing his eyes while the cup of tea leaves his glorious mouth.

“Peter, you can’t take my right to get married. It is my duty as Queen, as a Queen I’m expected to get married and bare some children---the greatest honor for a Queen to have. To ensure the monarchy would survive and continue.” Susan explains herself gently but refusing to come forward or make a move towards her very stubborn older brother.

“I’m the High King, I’m about to get married and thus ensuring the line of the Pevensie House. I will take that responsibility of giving an heir to Narnia, so you don’t need to be married to a complete stranger. There’s no point of getting married Susan, trust me.” The High King states seriously, now slowly opening his eyes to reveal its beautiful glimmering color of green.

He sees Susan scowling at him, anger was evident on her divine angelic face. Unlike them, Lucy who had deep blue ocean eyes, and Edmund who had the unique grey storm eyes. Susan had mismatched doe like eyes, one silver turquoise and one lavender violet, what made it even more beautiful was around the center of her eyes was another color, light baby green on the silver and warm gold on the violet. It just helped emphasize Susan’s great beauty as she was known and crowned to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

“Why are you so controlling?” She both had asked and accuses.

“I’m not controlling dear sister, I’m just protecting you” Peter declares while still not breaking his rather stoic and calm behavior. He shifts suddenly his legs, putting the left under the other.

“What harm can a marriage proposal bring to me?” Susan blurted out. For her, Peter’s stubbornness was pointless and absurd.

“You will live far away from Narnia, you’ll need to live there, sit pretty as his Queen at every day and spread your legs as you get ravaged at every night. You will be apart from us, from Lucy, from Edmund, from me. Did you not honestly considered their feelings of what they might feel about that Susan? Is that what you want?!” Peter shouted, he was like a sleeping volcano that was disturbed by the earth’s powerful forces and had erupted chaotically.

Susan had become startled at hearing his loud voice, she have never seen him act this way before, at least when they had grown up. The last time he had become this furious was way back when Edmund and him had a fight, leading for Edmund to run to the fake comforts of the former Queen Jadis, the White Witch. Trying to suppress the terrifying moments of that dark yet great memories, Susan shook her head.

“I had consulted with Lucy and Edmund—and they were happy for me Peter! Please, can’t you see it’s my right!” Susan lashed out, finally unable to comprehend her stack up anger towards the man she secretly love. “It’s my right and I can do whatever I please!”

“No! You listen to me Susan Pevensie—“Peter snapped, hissing at Susan as angrily as he can. The High King then furiously got up from where he sat and came towards his shocked sister, grabbing her hard by her arms and shaking her violently. “You are not going to marry ever! Do you hear me?!” He screams at her.

“No! No! Let go of me!” Susan cried as she was being shook. She can feel the tightness of Peter’s hold against her skin, of how it hurt her to the bone. She’s sure that his hold would leave a dark mark later, a bruise. It hurt her to think that her brother can hurt her like this, and it hurt her even more that he had the capability of acting this way towards her. Susan tries very hard to push her very angry brother away, to make him stop. But to no avail, he was too strong for her, too big for her to handle. Peter had grown to be a very muscular handsome man, buffy and chiseled, standing over the height of 6’3 while she was just elegant, voluptuous yet slender and smooth, standing over the height of 5’9.

“Why can’t you just listen as you’ve been told Susan? Why would you always defy me! I have let you, permitted you to take many suitors didn’t I? Wasn’t that enough that you’ll even consider being shipped off to another place? To another man? Did you want to spread your slutty legs that badly dear sister?!” Peter mocked, stating each words with so much acrimony and aversion, that it terrified his sister. Finally unable to conceive his mocking statements, Susan who by this time, felt greatly offended, had snapped.

She slaps Peter across his face, his head turning and his thick golden hair swinging by his head’s motion. The sound of the slap had left an echo around the very quiet and very velvet room. “I will marry if I want to!”

Then like the flash of light, Susan had found herself falling off against the floor, her cheeks stinging and her lips bleeding. Susan felt the intensity and the rage that Peter hold on to when he slapped her back so hard that she stumbled down against the floor clumsily. Immediately her hands flew to where the stinging feeling was, coping it with her warmth, and trying to ease the forming pain. She stares at Peter with bewilderment and betrayal. Her own brother, the man she dearly loved—had hit her in cold blood.

“So this is how you’ll treat me after what I’ve done for you?” Peter asked tauntingly. Eyes cold and narrow as a king cobra.

“You’ve done nothing for me!” Susan cried, big fat tears have flown out of her eyes. She can feel the liquid and wet texture of her tear against the pulsating and burning feeling that she felt over her bruised cheek.

“You ungrateful woman!” Peter roared and then like he was unable to control himself, like it was his normal instinct or urge. He hit Susan again, slapping her hard across the face like the previous one that she finally lay against the floor, bruised and hurt.

“You want to experience getting married? You want to experience the feeling of having a man with you and inside you then I’ll give it to you Susan, as always. Let’s see now if you still have the audacity to marry another man after this...” Peter had retorted as darkly as he can. He grabs his sister’s limp body splayed against the floor and carries her to his bed. Throwing her body hastily against the warm mattress.

Susan hears the tear of her clothes, of her gown. She can hear the tearing and ripping sound but was unable to fully conclude what was happening until when she felt the cold breeze had touched her sensitive and private parts. Her eyes opens back to life to see Peter looking coldly at her, hovering over her now naked body. It was like her dreams was coming true, except that the former dream had now become her own nightmare.

“Peter……what….what are you doing?” Susan mumbled questioningly, eyes wide with confusion.

“Susan, I loved you from the start, from the very beginning after we’ve been crowned, I had always loved you from afar and knowing that you won’t accept my love……I became mad. Mad with lust and longing for you. I can’t bare to see you with another man, to be kissed by another man and to be married to another man—the thought of it is unbearable! It would kill me sister” Peter cried as he confessed. His tears was dripping at Susan'’ face who by now was soften by his confession.

She never knew this day would come, she didn’t have a clue that he, Peter somehow felt the same way but why does it have be like this? From any possible moment and outcome, the long awaited feelings she had dreamed for had turned out to be like this. Painful and agonizing.

“Peter, I love you too! I..I have always loved you! Oh, how I longed for this day to come brother, but not like this…Peter…not like this” She pleaded again, crying.

“Shh…everything’s going to be okay” Peter states calmly as he straightens his back, he slowly removed his tunic, his pants and undergarments until he was finally naked. He was indeed very muscular, very handsome, very majestic and very _magnificent_ , very true to his name and title. Susan can trace the lines of his statuesque body, his hard chest, his defined abs, his wide and broad shoulders. Like Lucy and unlike her and Edmund, Peter had smooth and flawless sun-kissed skin, contrasting to her snowy white. He touched Susan’s huge round boobs squeezing and twisting her pink nipples, she flinches at the sudden skin contact.

“Peter…no…please” Susan yet again stopped, touching her brothers hands which was laid against her very firm breast. She tries to tear his arm away but to no avail, he squeezed her even more tightly, making Susan gasped in sourness and in pain.

“Shhhh..” He left her breast to remove what’s left from her dress. He tugs the warm and silky cloth and throws it away. Susan was now completely naked in front of him. Glorious, divine and angelic—the most beautiful.

“Peter no pleaseee…not like this, not like this” The Queen had breathed out, however weak as she is, she was unable to fend the High King off and stop him. She was not ready, oh Aslan she was not ready. This was too fast, she still can’t take him whole.

“Shhhhhh Su…” Peter said yet again with the same tone.

He touches Susan’s womanhood, massaging the naked and hairless pearl there, after touching it. Peter positioned himself effortlessly in between her spread legs, forcing them to part. He didn’t wait any longer to make her wet as he positioned his phallus in the lips of her fully in tacked entrance. Susan can feel the tip of his head trying to break in, trying to invade, and trying to copulate with her unready pearl. Peter hovers over her once again and was on top of her in a second. He had kissed her forcibly to her lips, to her jaws and to her neck. And burying himself in her thick rich black hair.

She felt him slowly trying to get inside her. And it was painful as hell, it felt like she’s being cut in half, torn into two.

“No!...” She cried loudly, pleading and pushing Peter’s body when the pain had become unbearable. And he was still not completely inside her yet “No this is not right!..this is not right, brother! Brother!” She wept.

With one powerful motion, he finally jabbed himself inside her completely. Tearing and taking Susan’s virginity with him. The Queen had frozen, the pain was too overpowering for her to handle. She can feel him, every inch of him inside her, he pauses to let her adjust to his size completely and he was big. Peter was big, too big for her. Too magnificent for her gentleness.

“Too big! Too big!” Susan cried out, her face had become pale like paper white. She felt like a huge warm bottle was inserted inside her. To keep her from crying even more, Peter’s left hand had coped her mouth shut while his other hand had pulled one of her leg forward, to get a far more deeper angle and intrusion. Susan almost wanted to scream in agony but Peter was holding her shut. Holding her together, to never shatter.

He started to move inside her and going to a slight frenzy when he felt her every core wrapped around his large member. Her warmth, her tightness, her whole womanhood was so pleasurable, so splendid that this for him, was the most exquisite experience he had ever experienced. The most wonderful, gratifying and divine feeling. To be able to become one with his Susan. He moved and moved while Susan just stared blankly, just stared into space as her brother devoured her completely, she felt him move slowly to a more moderate motion, to a very in need desperation. His gentle caress become aggressive determination, determination to find release, to find paradise. The echo of Peter’s love making to Susan was around the room, the clasp of both their groins were like the song of bells rejoicing.

Peter’s movements become more intense and intense, more aggressive and aggressive until he was fucking her _raw._ He fucked and fucked and fucked her until there’s nothing left of her innocence. Then he finally reached ecstasy beyond comprehension—beyond paradise. He gifted her, showered her inside with his seed.

**~ *** ~**

After that moment, after that day. Susan felt lost in her own feelings, drowned in her own consciousness. She didn’t know, didn’t have any clue if that moment, what Peter had done to her on that day, was an act of pure love. An act of love-making or was it an act of pure lust? Did he just raped her? She wasn’t able to figure out the right answer. How can someone? If the person you love, the very person you had longed for, had finally return and reciprocated your own feelings, only for them to do you wrong and violate you despite your answer, despite your clear answer of no.

When you love the one who violated you, it left you with no right or wrong options.

Is the act of that violation justified? Is love an enough reason for someone, for Susan to let such thing happen just because she loved and waited for that person? It wasn’t right, yes indeed. But in the name of love, there wasn’t right or wrong. As right or wrong doesn’t exists on the page of love.

Susan had spent all of her time after that unfaithful day on her chambers, locked away and only speaking with the Queen Lucy as she refused to walk or move because of the lingering pain she still felt between her legs as it made her bled. Even though Lucy doesn’t have any idea what’s going on, it didn’t keep her from noticing such little details and those reason from those details. After she had saw Susan, and saw what she looked like—bruised and pale. It made her worry whether if her older sister was attacked by an unknown foe unbeknownst to them. She tried to talk it out of Susan, to know who did this to her, to know who the mad creature was, whom had the guts on touching and laying a finger to a High Queen of Narnia, an act that was unforgivable.

But Susan had reassured Lucy that she was not attacked. Lying and replying, Susan reasons that she fell from a violent horseback riding when she was hunting on the western border. Causing huge dark bruises to form on her body and face with a slit lip.

Though still not convinced and worried, her younger sister was sweet enough to never propound that subject to Susan any longer, as Lucy was very cheerful, very lively and very innocent. Something that she was not. It brought her joy talking to Lucy as Lucy would always light up her mood and would always try her best to be optimistic despite everything. And she envied her sister for that, for having an unwavering and unmovable force of faith and positivity. When Susan had refused to come out the following eight days and only eating inside her chambers provided by the food that her ladies-in-waiting would bring inside, Lucy had visited her again. The younger Queen had grown anxious about Susan’s refusal to socialize.

“Sister, Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers are extremely worried, even Ed and Peter. They haven’t seen you come out your room for eight days! They had me pressured to come and talk to you, to know what’s keeping you inside your comforts” Lucy informed as she looks at Susan curiously.

“I see” Susan mumbled gently. Looking far away and refusing to turn her gaze back to her pretty sister.

Both Queens were sitting on opposite golden chairs, between them was a round glass small tea table. Above the table was a strawberry cheesecake, Lucy’s favorite food and some warm apple tea. The Valiant Queen reaches for her cup of tea and sips for a tiny amount while Susan was gazing towards the full view of the exquisite land of majestic Narnia, they were outside her chambers’ large balcony.

“Tell them that I am okay, that there’s nothing to be worried about” Susan said calmly as she reaches and touches her very long, very dark, very beautiful hair.

“And do you honestly think they’ll believe me?” Lucy snorted, amused.

“Well why not? You’re Lucy Pevensie right? _Everyone would believe you_ ” Susan pointed out, crooking a sly smile as she looks at her sister in the corners of her eyes.

“Well yeah….but how can they believe me if the words I’ll be saying was not true? I have to remind you Susan that they only believed me because what I always say ends up being the truth. And this time it wouldn’t be true” Lucy sighed, averting her gaze down. Looking and gazing down to the beautiful patterns of her long rich brown gown and she added,

“And I don’t want to lie”

This time Susan finally turns her head towards to Lucy’s side, letting her hair fell and dance to the wind breeze. She stared at her sister apologetically and carefully, it was this very moment Susan found herself deliberating if it was okay, if she was allowed, to find comforts from her younger sister. To tell her everything, to let Lucy hold her while she shatters down. She deliberated if it was really okay to put such responsibility to her sister’s shoulder. If it was really worth it for Lucy to know the darkest secrets she bore. Her _forbidden love_ towards peter…

And what happened between them.

Suddenly Susan felt disgusted, she felt filthy. Her hand flew towards her mouth instantly, as if she was about to vomit. The guiltiness and the obscurity of what they had done, of what Peter had perpetuated. It rained down instantly to Susan, reality had hit her hard like Peter’s hard slap. Reality made her understand that what they had done was abominable.

“Are you alright?” Lucy asked anxiously, alarmed. As she stares at her sister cope her mouth hastily.

‘ _No_ ’ Susan thought. Shaking her head as she struggles to get up from her chair and leaning in forward towards her balcony’s concrete railing, trying to catch some fresh air. Inhaling the beautiful pleasant breeze of Narnia helped her calm down for some reason.

“What is it sister? Is something wrong, you look paler than usual” Lucy asked and pointed out, concerned whilst she got up from where she was sitting. Coming towards to Susan and landing her gentle warm hand against Susan’s shoulder.

“It’s nothing…” Susan assured. Flashing out a weak smile towards to Lucy, who examines her closely.

“You look sick…your looks remind me of someone Susan” Lucy commented. Still looking at her sister seriously. Susan tilted her head questioningly.

“Who?” The Gentle Queen asserted.

“Gloria the mermaid, the daughter of Glor” Lucy informed. “She was a close friend of mine and had been one of my ladies-in-waiting. Though shortly, I need to let her go back to the sea”

“What about her?” Susan prompted, looking confused as she stared at Lucy who was now overlooking the sight outside of the balcony. She was curious why Lucy had compared her to a mermaid, of what made Lucy analogize her to such a magical and mystic creature of the sea. And what’s the importance of such comparison.

“You looked like her….” Lucy stated and added, clearing her statements. “There’s no resemblance between your features and hers. It was still very evident who’s the most beautiful woman in the world and you know that it’s you. But something in you reminded me about her.”

“Then what is it?” Susan prompted, grabbing Lucy by the hand and leading her back to where they sat earlier. She looks at her hesitant sister, waiting for her reply. Lucy gulped, not wanting to scare Susan of what she plans to say.

“Lucy I’m waiting….what is it?” Susan asked again, now impatient.

“Well…” Lucy started and paused, still hesitant.

“Common Lucy, spill it out. I can’t be very patient forever” The Gentle Queen raved out.

“Well she was pregnant, that’s why I needed to let her go from being my servant” Lucy clarifies finally, sighing after muttering out loud the words.

“What does her pregnancy have to relate with me?” Susan retorted, surprised. Her pretty face that was pale from earlier was now a blush of red.

“Aren’t you?” Queen Lucy prompted again. Lifting an eyebrow, it would be a great scandal to Narnia if her close speculation of her un-wed sister turns out to be true.

“Aren’t I what?” Queen Susan asked again, this was annoying her now. Something deep inside her went cold and numb when she concluded what Lucy was implying.

“ _Aren’t you pregnant? Is that why you refuse to come out your room? Because you’re scared of what and how would Edmund and Peter would react?”_ The younger queen guessed and assumed. Lifting a golden eyebrow towards the very red older queen.

“No! Of course not! How could I be pregnant if—“ Susan gulped unable to finish her sentence, she was sweating hard as she was being cornered. She can’t be pregnant, she can’t be pregnant! She can’t right? Susan’s still unmarried, a maiden, and not a virgin…yes she did experienced making out, kissing and hugging men but she have never have lain with one—no, except one, except that particular one. _Peter had laid with her._ It was her first time, as Susan was a virgin, not letting anyone touch her on such greater level until when Peter had forced her to give it up. It was impossible, very impossible as it was too soon!

“No how can I—“ She mumbled, feeling sick and bewildered at the same time.

“Susan! Are you pregnant?! If you are then who the hell is the father? You know it’s against the rules! You’re still a maiden, unmarried. If Edmund and Peter find this out they’ll shave your head” Lucy cried out angrily, flashing of possible outcomes of the future was being imprinted on her mind. For a Queen to get pregnant suddenly, out of wedlock and without a husband is something even a monarchy can’t handle and tolerate.

If Lucy’s speculation would end up being true, Susan can be disowned. If not, she can be shamed despite keeping her title.

“I don’t know! I don’t know! Ah!” Susan wept, her face falling down on the warm comforts of her palm.

‘ _Merciful Aslan, am I being punished_?’ She had thought.

**~ *** ~**

“Have you talked sense out of her?” Peter had popped out the question first.

He was in the large dining hall of Cair Paravel, where every morning and every night, the Pevensies would spare each of their time to eat and bond together with their extended adopted family, their guardians—the Beavers and Mr. Tumnus. Peter was already there earlier as the usual, he already finished his kingly duties and attending to what he needs to pour his attention to. He was busy dealing with the growing Northern conflict, in Ettinsmoor. As the giants there wouldn’t respect the boundaries he had placed in, Peter knew he had to step in. Recently he kept receiving love letters from his fiancé, the princess Aliena of Archenland. The royal sister of King Lune, love letters he still haven’t read or had time to reply. King Edmund was already seated on the table with Tumnus and the Beavers when Lucy had come to enter the dining hall. Upon entering Lucy gives Peter and Edmund then Tumnus and the waiting lovely Beavers a peck on the cheeks, smiling to them as she settles in her sit.

“ No…Susan’s not coming to us for dinner” Lucy informs as she sits at her respectable chair.

It’s been almost eight days since Susan has not spoken to Peter and the High King had grown impatient and troubled. Does she regret what happened between them? Peter’s thought was clouded with such complicated question. She didn’t dare to come out her chambers even once or didn’t dare to show up for him, for his comfort and for his love. She still did not confide in him after all what happened between them and it was making Peter mad. Remembering how he snapped at her back then, of how he took out his pinned up anger towards her—hurting her as a result. Peter tries his very best not to commit such a crime again, it pained him to think that because of his burning, insatiable love and lust for his sister, his own flesh and blood. He was willing to hurt her, like a predator that gladly kills his prey no matter how hideous it can be.

Just to tame and quenched his insatiable and gluttonous hunger.

For her…only for her.

“This kind of behavior of hers is getting out of hand…shouldn’t we step in by now?” King Edmund asked as he points out. Lucy looked at him apologetically, an expression of being guilty for not doing so much help for the situation with their stubborn sister.

“I think I should talk to her, if Lucy can’t get her out with some normal talk. Maybe I can persuade her, just in case” The very Just and Wise King added, still not touching the food that was splattered on his golden plate.

“She won’t listen to you Edmund, and she won’t even dare to see you or any of you.” Lucy denounces whilst cutting her meat.

“But your Majesty, Queen Susan needs to _come out_. She can’t stay locked in her chambers forever” Tumnus affirms.

“She’s being needed by her subjects Queen Lucy, maybe you can at least try again and talk to her” Mr. Beaver pleaded, his expression was unsettled, anxious.

“I’m not sure about that…but…” Lucy mumbles hesitantly, glaring at her food while she was being stared by them. It was only Peter, who kept his mouth silent and his expression calm.

“Maybe I can talk to her your Majesties” Mrs. Beaver suggested. “Queen Susan is stubborn but very gentle” With that Mr. Beaver looked at her, reassured. “The Queen always tells you about her problems in some instances, maybe you can help her deary”

“We need to act quickly…I’m late to inform all of you as I forgot about it lately because of our situation, The ambassadors from Calormen have sent a letter, I received it earlier. They would be sailing from Tashbaan to Narnia and they are expected to arrive by Friday morning.” King Edmund interjects in the middle of the conversation, making the others surprised by the sudden added information. Peter then become from calm to imperturbable.

“Why? I thought we would be the one sailing off to them?” Lucy asked, perplexed.

“It seems they are eager to form and build an alliance with Narnia, and…they are exceptionally enthralled by the opportunity of having a Narnian bride.” King Edmund explains after chewing his food while staring at them seriously.

“A Narnian Bride do you mean—“Lucy was about to comment when she was cut by Edmund’s confirmation.

“Yes, they seem thrilled to see Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia…they are hoping that they can marry her to their heir, the Prince Rabadash as soon as possible” King Edmund states and added. “So you better find a way to make Susan come out and prepare her for the coming suitor”

“What shall we do?” Tumnus now become panic-stricken. “This is too soon”

“Older brother, Peter what do you suggest we do?” Lucy then turns to her older brother, who at this moment haven’t said a single word. The High King was apathetic and cold while finishing his plate.

“ _Let them come”_ The High King Peter announces and declares, his voice deep and sure. His majestic handsome face inscrutable. “ _Narnia would welcome them with open arms”_

“How about the Queen Susan your majesty? What shall we do with her?” Mr. Beaver inquisitioned politely and discreetly.

“Susan has always been difficult…even when we were still a child, when Edmund and Lucy hasn’t been born. She was all I had once, you cannot imagine how annoyed I was, whenever she cries and complains about something. But because of her, I learned how to be a big brother, I learned how I should grow to be strong yet tender, protective yet caring… _She’s always been difficult, she’s as stubborn as she was good, she’s as feisty as she was so sweet, and she’s as sensitive as she was gentle._ Whenever I try to get mad at her and blame her, she would always reply me with her same yet simple compassion and affection” Peter states, looking blankly at his empty plate while the others were staring at him.

“Give her time and just be patient, she’ll come out with a dazzling smile” He adds as he gets up from where he sat and the Magnificent King finally excuses himself.

At that moment, they realizes that the High King really knows the Gentle Queen like he knows the back of his hand.

**~ *** ~**

“I was looking for you all this time Peter. And here you are my love!”

Princess Aliena of Archenland was running along the hallway leading to Cair Paravel’s garden. She saw her very handsome fiancé reading while lying on the green healthy grass, around him were bushes of roses, beautiful red roses. The Princess was indeed a beauty as she glided through the marble floor to the earth’s natural green grass. She had strawberry blonde long curly hair, her skin was milky pale and smooth as her lips was cream shade of a brown rose. The Princess’s eyes were glistening emeralds, a feature that complimented her ethereal beauty. She wore a daring, revealing crimson gown that flaunts her bust and curves.

“Hello my beautiful Aliena” Peter greeted sweetly as the Princess reaches for him and snuggles him with a kiss and a hug.

“Did you missed me?” Princess Aliena asked between her and Peter’s kisses.

“Yes of course” Peter says as the Princess crawls on top of him, seizing his book and throwing it away. The book hits a group of bushes of roses.

In the middle of a bright morning, Aliena and Peter started to make out. Their kisses were swift, in need, in desperation, Peter removes Aliena’s clothes, clothes that were indeed beautiful with her but it she didn’t need it any longer. He removes her undergarments between each parting of their heated kisses, he kissed her lips to her nose, to her forehead, to her eyes, to her cheeks, to her jaws and to her neck. Leaving sweet hickeys along the way, his hand travels to the journey of her beautiful magnificent body, from her torso to her large round breast. Squeezing it very hard and making Aliena moan in pleasure. He continues to trail his hands gently across her abdomen and towards her soft pink pearl in between her legs,

When he felt she was wet enough, he inserted three fingers inside her already ready-awaiting pussy. And she creams in ecstasy while she’s being fingered relentlessly. Peter fingered Aliena who was now lying beside him over the grass, he fingered and fingered her, reaching her g-spot and her final pleasure making her moan so loud, Edmund would be probably be annoyed again as it was Peter’s custom on sending females to moan out loud as he sent them to the glorious paradise of heaven. Well, it was hell for his younger brother anyway. After cumming, Aliena then slowly yet eagerly stood up to position herself in between of Peter’s legs as he looked on.

Aliena gives Peter a sly smile as she gently caresses Peter’s very magnificent phallus. It was rock hard and warm. She can feel the thickness and the richness of it and he smelled so wonderfully. While not breaking eye contact, Aliena gently and slowly swallows Peter’s dick whole, giving him a blow by blow by blow. From a gentle swallow to a more willing, aggressive deep throat. This time, Peter was now the one moaning in ecstasy and the High King’s body shivered when he let out the pleasure, cumming inside of the princess’s mouth, who by then stares at Peter while she swallows his delicious seeds. Aliena then gets on top of him, guiding his dick to her wide pink entrance. Slowly, she ascends down letting him disappear inside of her, peter pulled and pushed and pulled in pleasure, grunting and groaning as he felt her movement move even faster, until they were fucking in total aggression and fervour, until he can no longer takes it and pulls out of her then cums over her, squirting his hot liquid seeds over her abdomen.

For Aliena the act was the very symbol of their love, sincere and truly magnificent, for Peter however, it was a delusion which he always plays inside his mind. Inside of his mind was the relentless thoughts, hunger, love and lust for Susan. His one true love, his very own sister. He had imagined once again of how he felt, of how he was able to become one with such a goddess, he was imagining the feeling yet again, the touch when he was inside her. He was replacing any woman with Susan’s glorious face and body, even in sex. Now he must break the reverie, the daydream. That the woman which whom was laying with him and loving him was not Susan Pevensie at all.

“I missed you Peter, I’ve waited for so long to meet with you again” Aliena gasps as she tries to catch her breath, trying to gather her clothes splattered over the grass and using it to cover herself and the panting Peter.

Peter knew the importance of his and Aliena’s courtship, he did like her, a little bit. She was a beautiful girl, dutiful and charming. But to him, she was merely a pond. A chess piece for his game play which he’ll use in needs be. He needs her to keep Susan safe, to keep Narnia safe, _and to keep her sister from marrying someone else. **He’ll do anything for Susan, if he needs to get married if that would mean she’ll never be with someone else but him. Then he’ll gladly put a wedding ring into any woman he didn’t even fancy. Because Peter loved Susan beyond comprehension, people might call him crazy, mad or a monster. But he’ll willingly start a war for her if it means he can keep her, if it means he can have her. Peter would gladly start a rebellion just for the glory of Susan’s pussy.**_

_Don’t blame him, love made him crazy. if it doesn’t then you’re probably not doing it right._

“And I the same” Peter says as he puts a small peck on Aliena’s forehead. For others, maybe he was a douchebag, a womanizer. But for women, he was a handsome man, a magnificent High King and a gentleman with a glorious statuesque body and phallus.

If Peter and Aliena would be wed then Susan doesn’t have to be pressured to marry and be shipped off in hopes for providing an heir, luckily Princess Aliena was smitten with him and now’s the time to make a chess move, to ensure his plans would be carried out wonderfully well. Peter gathers his clothes, looking for his pants which he instantly puts on at the view of the magnifying and blazing sun. Aliena was just staring at him, confused of what he was about to do. After putting on some clothes to look honourable once again, Peter looks at aliena sweetly yet seriously, he bows down with one knee, and from his pocket was a small round black box which he grabs out and holds out to Aliena who was by then shocked by the sudden gesture of an official marriage proposal.

“Aliena of Archenland, your beauty blinds me like the sun, your sweetness had moved me. And I vowed to love you and cherish you with all my heart till the day that I die. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?” With that words, the High King Peter finally proposes with a brilliant and dazzling smile across his face.

“Yes! Oh gladly yes!” Aliena cried happily, she hopped unto Peter’s lap and kissed him with tears on her eyes, forgetting that she was naked and anyone might see her.

With that moment forward, the marriage between the High King of Narnia and the Princess Aliena of Archenland became official.

On top of the balcony windows was someone who had been eavesdropping the whole time, from the frenzied love making and to the happy glorious marriage proposal between the two couple, who was oblivious of her presence the entire time. One tear fell from Susan’s emotionless yet beautiful eyes. She looked and looked at her brother with his bride to be. Joyful and serene, something that she was not. The difference was clear, she was crying in pain while the other woman was crying in joy. She wiped off the wet stain of her tears from her cheek in a fashionable, queenly way.

“Incest is best, I did put my brother to the test…” Susan mutters silently to herself as she goes back to the comforts of her chambers.

**~ *** ~**

End of Chapter:1


	2. Banshee

****

_They say I’m the only woman men desired,_

_But my face is the only woman they want._

_They say my beauty knows no bounds, always followed by life and death,_

_They say I’m a beautiful thing, soft white skin more flawless than any silk,_

_They say I have natural red smooth lips as red as the spilled blood,_

_They say my long hair was as black as a velvet royal ivory,_

_Clear exceptional yet mismatched eyes, more gorgeous than any angels,_

_With a body so perfect than anybody._

_With a beauty more beautiful than any immortal and mortal._

_Yes, it is me. I was the most beautiful woman ever born._

_They say all men wanted, loved and lusted after me,_

_But my face is the only woman they sought,_

_They never stopped to think I was just a human._

_They expected a monster,_

_And they shall receive one._

**Queen Susan The Gentle**

**~ *** ~**

“Peter is officially engaged”

Lucy blurted off as she paced back and forth through her chambers. She was holding a note—an invitation made by the royal secretary in Cair Paravel. An invitation that states the formal and official engagement between the Royal House of Narnia and the Royal House of Archenland. Words were written as to summon all royalties, all Narnian beast, Archenlanders, Calormenes, Telmarenes, and all other great nations. All possible humans and other creatures in all the land are invited to attend the grand celebration between the official betrothal of the High King of Narnia by this coming friday. Lucy looked at the letter with such amusement in her eyes, sighing as if she can’t fully comprehend that her big brother is finally getting married, Peter’s finally going to be a grown-up, a husband and a soon to be father.

“How do you think of having the princess of archenland as a sister?” Lucy asked as she walked near Susan.

“I have met her a few times…she’s a very sweet girl” Susan said hesitantly, she still remembers the horrible day that her heart had finally stopped from beating. That same horrible day where Peter proposes to another woman despite him taking her, bedding her. Despite him taking her virginity, innocence and purity away. Only for him to leave her and marry another woman in the end.

On that moment, Susan concluded that a woman’s pussy is not enough to stop a man from choosing someone else. How stupid and foolish can she be, to think that she was the only flower in his garden.

“I guess we’ll come to like her in the end, I mean she’ll be a part of our family and she’ll have the Pevensie last name soon too…I guess we have no choice to be happy for them both” Lucy concluded at last and added, “ How about you Susan are you happy for Peter?”

Susan suddenly froze. Lost in her own thoughts as she seriously thought about Lucy’s question, First, Aliena would become a Pevensie, a part of her family. It wasn’t only Peter who the woman was trying to steal, it was also her place as their sister, it was also her siblings, and most importantly, her last name. If Susan was ever to get married in some miracle despite Peter’s great refusal and objection, she would have to give up her last name and her title. She would end up having another name, she would end up being crowned to another country and Aliena would have everything that she has, everything the she once own—Aliena would replace her. As Queen, as a sister and as a love interest. Was she gentle enough to let that woman who stole her brother away from her, become Queen? Second, was she capable of becoming truly happy for Peter? Even as a sister? Would she still be happy despite everything that happened, despite him robbing her off of her chastity and violating her? Is she martyr enough to endure such pain, is she gentle enough to be happy for him, for them, and for Narnia despite everything?

“Of course I am” Susan solemnly stated. At least she can try, she thought as she closes her eyes.

“Do you think though, if Peter is truly happy?” Lucy muttered under her breathe, still can’t believe that the once womanizer High King is deciding to finally settle down.

“He better be” Susan states as she open her eyes to look at Lucy.

‘ _He made his choice, and I’m only about to make mine’_ Susan thought silently as she takes her tea cup from the small round table.

“Anyway Peter aside, I can’t wait for the engagement celebration sister! Just imagine a grand large and luxurious ball full of dancing people, delicious foods and new friends that we might create at the great hall of Cair Paravel! And all the Princes’ and Kings that would attend! Oh I can’t wait!” Lucy squealed joyfully as she let herself fall to her large queen size bed while she daydreams about who would ask her hand first to dance.

Susan laughed gently, truly feeling happy to see her sister hoping for an ideal Prince Charming to swipe her off of her feet. Fairy tale prince charming’s that Susan no longer believes in, how can she? She had seen what men can do, what power they can achieve and what great pain they can cause you. For Susan it was pointless, prince charming’s are only for hopeless romantic princesses, they are not clearly for Queens—they are not clearly for Susan.

And Susan Pevensie was an ordinary grown up woman, a grown up woman who won’t put up with anyone’s shit.

Because until that Princess of Archenland is not married. Susan was still the Queen, the High Queen and the Gentle Queen. A great title, a hard responsibility and a supreme power that she must carry on her shoulders from her first breath to her last. Unlike Queen Lucy who was made from innocence, purity and joy. The Queen Susan was a creature of grief, dust and bitter longings. There was an empty space within her, inside of her. She can still feel her heart, though it was never stolen—it just stopped beating.

_Can a heart still be broken once it stopped beating?_

“What do you suppose I’ll wear on that day…” Lucy wondered, rolling to her side to face Susan, who was sitting on a chair beside the bed. She looked at Susan with wondrous yet anxious eyes. She was worried about how she will look at the ball, in a reason that she highly desires to look gorgeous as much as possible on that day. No matter how cheerful, innocent and divine Lucy can be, her envy and her jealousy for her older sister, for Susan had always bothered her. It took a toll on her self-esteem as a woman herself.

Because being the sister of the Most Beautiful Woman alive can be very exhausting and tiring.

Exhausting because no woman can’t hardly handle that, to be endlessly compared to another. To be endlessly compared to your own sister. Such comparison sometimes can get in to your head and you might find yourself questioning your worth as a person, if you can be as important, if you can be as beautiful as the other. These problems had always haunted Lucy. Though she was indeed beautiful in her own right and even merry. Her older sister was regarded and praised to be the beauty of the royal family. _The fairest among all the land..._

**_If Aliena was a burning candle, if Lucy was a burning torch and even if liliandil was the brightest burning star, bright might they all burn—they could never compare and match up to the supreme beauty of the blazing and radiant rising sun._ **

****

For that, Lucy decided to look as the best as she can in all circumstances. Not to prove that she can be more beautiful but to prove that she doesn’t need to be compared anymore. 

“I’m sure anything you wear would look beautiful on you my dear sister” Susan commented as she sips her tea in her hands. Lucy just looked silently at her peaceful sister, she had always seen her older sister, from her first breath to her toddler stage until she became a lady. Her older sister was always there to guide and protect her. Susan would even go as far to nag, berate and fight Peter or even Edmund if she have seen Lucy got hurt or even put in to danger. Even in all the craziness that she had pulled through the years, Susan was there to forgive, accept and protect her like a Mother.

Lucy’s look lingered at Susan’s face, who by now notices her younger sister’s stare. Susan then smiles gently in response and on that very instant, Lucy knew to herself that no matter how she aged, she can never stop being amazed and being astonished of how beautiful her older sister was. Despite the jealousy, Lucy knew to herself that she loved Susan to death.

“Why are you staring? Do I have something on my face?” Susan asked sweetly and gently. Touching her face and hair, trying to find if something was on her appearance.

“Do you think I can look like you Susan?” Lucy asked back, curious. Her beautiful face was glowing as she watched Susan’s face become confused. She was laying flat on her bed, still wearing her pink night gown, while she swings her feet in a joyful motion.

“Of course you look like me, we’re sisters” Susan concluded, smirking and shaking head. Although not getting where Lucy is heading for her sudden questions.

“No…I meant if there would be a day where I can be as beautiful as you?” Lucy cleared out, pouting. Hearing her words made Susan froze again though she instantly recovers and melts, Susan leans in forward to poke her younger sister in the forehead playfully.

“Silly! You are far more prettier than I am sweet Lucy” Susan says, crooking an elegant smile across her face.

“Well that’s not what men see…hmm…what if the guy I liked doesn’t like me?” Lucy asked again, still swinging her feet to the air.

“Then I’ll shoot my arrow straight to his butt” Susan declared, raising her face and dignity high. “No man in his right mind would ever deny someone as special and precious as you” She adds.

Unable to suppress their cheerfulness, the Queen Susan and the Queen Lucy both chuckled in their most girliest way. A laugh where they only show in between them, a carefree chuckle they both enjoy if they are not wearing their crowns and their beautiful dresses, a serene giggle they both enjoy if they are not ruling as Queens in their respective thrones at the throne hall, not letting it show in front of their brothers, in front of other beasts, in front of all their subjects and in front of all Narnians. It’s a pure joyful laugh they only share between them, between sisters.

“What about you Susan, what would you wear at the party?” Lucy asked out loud when the laughter around her chamber subsided. Susan then shifted and tilted her position from the chair, putting her empty tea cup aside on top of the round table.

“Oh I’m not going Lucy” Susan informed. Her face was sure and unwavering, clearly back to being stubborn.

“You can’t be kidding me!” Lucy blurts out quickly, moving in a more comfortable position as she sits up on the bed to face her adamant sister. Seeing how Susan reverted back to the uncompromising woman she originally was, Lucy continues to blab out, “You need to attend the celebration sister, you have to! We need you to show up at the celebration by friday, Peter and Edmund are expecting you to be presented in front of all the court. The Calormenes are sailing to Narnia just to see you Susan. If you don’t show up, it would put Narnia in an embarrassing light and it would also be rude if you don’t attend Peter’s engagement. He’ll never forget this, it’s one of a lifetime sister.”

“Lucy…I just can’t. Please don’t pressure me into doing something I don’t like” Susan bawled out, she was trying to avoid Lucy’s strong gaze on her. She looked down on her trembling hands, knotted right in front of her as it grip her lavender skirt.

“Susan you are a Queen, and as a Queen it’s your duty. Thus, duty means sometimes doing the things your heart may well regret. You may not like it but you must face it valiantly no matter what—that’s the essence and soul of being a Queen” The Valiant Queen advised and pointed as she reaches for Susan who was rigid in place, proceeding to touch and soothe the gentle Queen’s trembling hands.

“What’s so wrong about being scared and wanting to refuse for once? What’s so wrong about choosing and not wanting, for once in a lifetime to not be valiant anymore? To choose to be ordinary, simple and gentle. What’s so wrong about choosing that kind of life? Tell me sister, is it a sin to refuse the idea of who they try to make you are, is it a sin to refuse the greatest glory just to live a life you won’t regret on living? I know it’ll be hard as a Queen. It’s even harder for me, as a Queen to my people, as a Mother of a great nation and as a Woman to the society, I can’t escape it yes, but I have to face the fact that sometimes being brave and valiant is not always the right answer—that’s the embodiment and heart of being a Queen” Susan expressed gently, now gazing up to stare back at her younger sister, who looked back at her with understanding and comprehension.

“Okay, I won’t force you to attend the party…if you change your mind and come, then come. I’ll be happy to help you choose a gown or anything Susan” Lucy replied sweetly.

“Thank you Lucy” Susan exclaims happily, responding Lucy with a tight warm hug.

“Well, can you at least tell me why you’re not going?” The Valiant Queen suddenly asks as she broke off the hug to look at her older sister, who was a bit hesitant after hearing her question.

“Okay” Susan finally concluded hesitantly, even if she wants to hide it from her sister, she knows to herself that she can’t handle the situation she was in right now by her own, there was nobody qualified enough to help her but Lucy, who was the closest woman Susan has now, as a relative, as a sister and as a friend.

“I guess I don’t have a choice after all” Susan adds as she straightens her back, she gripped Lucy’s hand with her own, never letting it go as she started to look seriously straight in to Lucy’s wide and wondering eyes.

“But promise me first, before I tell you, that you won’t freak out and you won’t tell anyone” She adds.

“What is it about you and secrets—“ Lucy started to speak, only to be cut off by Susan in midsentence.

“Promise me Lu!” Susan cried out.

“Okay, okay I promise I won’t freak out and it’ll be a secret between us, my lips are sealed.” Lucy reassured, patting Susan’s hand by the use of her other free hand. “Well what is it?” she leans in and adds.

Susan took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly while staring straightly at Lucy’s deep ocean blue eyes. Here it goes, there was no turning back after this moment.

“I’m pregnant” Susan mumbles out, quiet enough for the Valiant Queen to hear it loud and clear. Two silent words came out shouting and screaming loudly to Lucy who looked like she’s been slapped and boiled at the same time by the truth.

_And Peter is the father—our brother is the father of my child_ Susan thought as she silently watches Lucy wore a total mask of horror and devastation.

~ *** ~

“Where is the Queen Susan?”

Peter asked while sitting on his working royal chair, in front of him was his large and extravagant desk; piles of papers, rules and books were piled up neatly left and right on the High King’s busy desk of councils. It was now twelve o’clock around midnight and He had finally finished today’s busy schedule of ruling and working, eventually closing the papers on his hands and gently setting it a side in the corner of his desk while he waits for his royal attendant to report about his beloved and missed sister, who he haven’t seen for about fifteen days straight now. For fifteen days, she had completely ignored and refused to meet him, or to even face him no matter how he pressures her to come out.

Even if the news of his engagement had spread out around the kingdom, she didn’t even blink an eye to show that she cared or she didn’t even once shown her face to him for to complain and refuse about his bethrotal. And Peter hates Susan for it.

“The Queen haven’t come out from her chambers your majesty, except earlier. Her guards and her ladies-in-waiting had informed me that the Queen Susan had visited Queen Lucy at the Eastern Pavilion earlier this morning. But after that she had returned back to her chambers” The Royal attendant politely informed to Peter, who was greatly annoyed about the sudden added revelation.

“How _dare_ she visit one sibling but not me?” Peter cursed under his breath, standing up furiously yet magnificently from his royal chair. He walked instantly out from his private chambers at the Northern Pavilion. He was about to enter the large halls of the Southern Pavilion when he was stopped by some group of southern ladies-in-waiting, who was serving under Susan the southern queen, his sister, his first and true love. And all of them were anxious to see the High King.

“Your Majesty!” They greeted as they bowed.

“I’m going to see my sister” Peter announced, his voice firm and commanding. He was still glorious and magnificent even in midnight.

“The Queen is already sleeping now your majesty…she commanded us to never be disturbed” One of the head ladies-in-waiting informed while trembling with anxiety and uneasiness. She took a step forward and bowed to her knees.

“Then announce her that I’ll be commanding to be let in” Peter insisted with a dangerous desperation in his tone.

“But your grace…we can’t. It’s the orders from the Queen” Another servant stepped in, also bowing in shame.

“I demand to be let in, that’s the order of the High King” Peter admonished darkly and heartlessly. Trying to break and cross into the formed border of ladies-in-waiting making the ladies squeal in distress.

“Your majesty you can’t-“cried the first head lady-in-waiting, pleading as they try to stop the High King from entering any further.

“How dare you forbid the most High King?!” Peter’s close secretary whom was a centaur had scolded as he and the others, who served under the magnificent king followed.

“Constrain them all” The High King Peter warned as he ordered with a cold and calculating demeanor. Walking further to the grand hallways of the Southern Pavilion with so much authority and sovereignty. He entered the great Southern Sun chambers leading to the private boudoir of the High Queen.

Peter stopped as he reached the private boudoir, he waved one of his hand to his remaining servants, a sign for them to come closer.

“Open it” Peter ordered gravely. Which they gladly obliged, only for them to discover that the bedchamber door cannot be opened.

“It is locked your majesty” One guard had informed.

“Find the key” Peter ordered gravely which the servants gladly and instantly obliged. They ceased the head lady, knowing that the key was entrusted and kept by her at Queen’s Susan’s orders. Unable to refuse and unable to deny the orders of the High King— _nobody can deny and withhold the most powerful king over the land, the son and heir of the majestic lion._ Having no options, the head lady unwillingly gave up the key and handed it to them.

Peter looked on patiently while his servants open the locked door with the key on their hands.

The door was finally opened…

The High King immediately broke his remaining patience and entered inside the cold large boudoir of his sister. The room was dim and no light was opened, no candle was lightened up. Peter walked straight to the huge bed, where there lies a sleeping woman, her back towards him. He was unable to see her face but he felt a sense of relief wash through him. Peter was able to see Susan again, the love of his life.

So he went closer and sat up on the far end of the bed. Looking at the view of the sleeping beauty in front of him. He confidently and gently laid his hand over the bulging shape of the covers. He can feel her stiffened, clear sign that she was still awake and had notice his presence.

“Susan, dear sister…please we need to talk, you need to talk to me” Peter said sweetly and quietly, not wanting for his servants to hear as he was sure some of them would be eavesdropping. “I’m sorry, I know I should have come sooner. I should have apologized of what I have done to you as it was unforgivable. I’m angry to be honest, at you but I know I mustn’t hit you again like the last time, it was unmanly of me, yet still I’ve become mad because of you and your behavior, that for fifteen days you effortlessly endured not to showing yourself to me, how can you? Do you loathe me that much…sister?” The High King confessed and asked, his voice was clearly in distraught.

He paused to wait for her, to wait for her to turn around, get up and face him. He guess she was still stubborn as no reply have come out from her, no sigh and no sound of tearful sobs. He just felt her shiver under the blankets, shivering and ridden with fear. Is she scared and traumatized by him now to the point where she can no longer speak and just tremble under his hold? He waited and waited for an answer, growing impatient and impatient. He was looking for a sign, any sign that at least, just this once. She’ll let him hold her again.

But no sign, no answer and no word had come out to rattle out the eerie atmosphere.

There was only their sound of breathing, echoing around the dim and gorgeous boudoir. As Peter’s remaining patience start to dwindle and deteriorate, his sense of sight began to adjust throughout the dark atmosphere of the room. His eyes was now able to see everything clearly, his gaze went to the image of the young woman lying on the bed in front of him and his senses began to focus. He noticed many confusing things on sight, for the woman’s hair was long, but not _that_ long. It wasn’t the same hair length which he knew his sister have, had she already decided to cut it? As if it wasn’t enough, the woman’s hair was black, but not as black and dark as a raven’s, it wasn’t the same blackness he knew his sister had, as she was always praised for her rich silky dark raven hair by countless of people. He even notices that the hair was not as silky and curly like the hair he knew his sister possesses. His eyes then darted off to the woman’s skin, focusing his gaze there. It was pale, but not as pale white like he knew back then, this pale skin on his sight was just looking dead and lifeless, not like the same pale, white, snow skin that he was able to taste and touch back then, a skin so flawless and silky as it was perfect. A skin that glows but now’s dead. At last, his gaze focuses on the woman’s body shape, she was on a curling position, her back towards him, away from him. She was thinner the usual, thinner not slender and more thinner than Lucy, did his sister perhaps starved herself to death?

Then his sense of smell started to kick in, smelling the aroma enveloping from the silent wordless and stiffened woman. She smelled different tonight, Peter concluded. It was not the same cherry and vanilla smell that his sister’s aroma gave off, it’s not the same sweet scent that he had come to love. Instead, the woman in front of him smelled salty, earthly and fishy, he knew that smell as he had smelled it before whenever he was at the seashore—It was the same smell of a mermaid.

“Are you okay? What happened to you?” Peter asked, worried and confused.

The young woman still kept her mouth shut, not daring to answer the High King’s question. The worried king waited, and waited and waited but to no avail, no words have come out. The growing eerie silence then became the way for Peter to finally connect everything now, to finally realize what was happening, to finally solve his confused mental state.

Outraged by the possibility and the smell of fraud, he instantly got up and yanked the shivering woman by the arms and out of the covers. Making the woman finally face the angry confused King. Stunned, Peter was taken by surprise after he was presented by a stranger’s face, a face different from what he was expecting as the woman’s face was not the face of his sister.

That woman was not his sister, that woman is not Susan…

Peter was slapped hard by reality, as he finally realizes that _Susan Pevensie was out of sight._

“ ** _WHERE IS MY SISTER?!”_** The High King lashed out loudly, finally snapping.

That night, the castle Cair Paravel was awakened from its deep slumber.

~ *** ~

The moon is shining brilliantly on top of the cloudless blue-dark sky. Stars were twinkling, one by one they twinkle like a group of diamonds shining upon the night sky. Susan had longed for an ecstatic night like this. She had spent all day long, locked inside her chambers weeping and crying for a pathetic loss cost to the point where she had entirely forgotten of what it would feel like to be at an open and gorgeous space again, free from malice and pain.

Susan was walking through the damp grass of the enchanted forest. Reminiscing of how her handmaidens had helped her sneaked out from the castle. They were worried of course and was highly against the idea of letting the High Queen of Narnia roam off through the night by herself. Despite that, Susan had reassured to them that it’ll be okay and she won’t wonder off for far too long and that she would just be visiting the blue lagoon located near the western regions of Narnia, a place where Susan would often visit in the past. Although reluctant, they allowed and helped the Queen sneak out past the royal guards and attendants through the use of a secret passage way located at the southern pavilion. The handmaidens insisted that the gentle queen must take an escort just in case to make her safe, but Susan had guessed that it would just be troublesome, if she takes a companion, it’ll come out to be obvious and it’ll be easier to get caught. A situation which she wants to avoid and a situation which she wouldn’t dare risk. Because Susan knew, sneaking out of the palace at night without permission would simply mean Peter would go exceptionally ballistic with rage.

She knew it was wrong in so many ways and that she must not defy him in an aspect considering he was still her older brother—the High King. But she needs this time, the time and night to be alone, free and happy again. To be one with Narnia again—screw whatever Peter might react if he ever finds out, _if he ever finds out_. He didn’t care for her that much anyway, so it was just an easy piece of cake for Susan. He owe this to her, for taking her light, for killing her heart, for replacing her, for hitting her, for hurting her, for robbing her off of her virginity and purity. Lastly the most horrible reason from among all of that is, she still haven't forgave him for basically impregnating her and leaving her with the baby in the end, a baby that was both a product of incest and rape of the Gentle Queen of Narnia. For all the sufferings he had let her suffer through, yes Peter the High King owes her a big time, a big time to regain herself, to regain her light, radiance and chastity. A big time to regain what she had all lost.

“Don’t worry…you may be conceived at an ugly way but I won’t let you live a miserable life because of that…I’ll figure something out baby, I’ll figure something out. We’ll survive through this, just hang on there” Susan cooed gently as she pats her still flat stomach gently.

Susan walked through and through the thick forests until she finally reaches the gorgeous and magical blue lagoon that she had kept on longing all this time. And that longing was finally sated at last.

The gorgeous view had completely taken her breath away.

The lagoon was beautiful, beyond gorgeous. It was a cloudless night, making Susan witness all what’s out there in sight, the moon’s light showering the place with its glowing magnificence. Everything was looking healthy and rich, the trees and flowers were blooming, the water on the lagoon was clear and glistening blue—a reflection from the night sky. Fireflies were everywhere and the wind blowing was neither cold nor hot. It was just perfect, perfect for spending the time here and appreciating the beauty of nature in its highest glory. She could see little precious animals walking, climbing and swimming. Their beauty just complimented more the lagoon as it was so beautiful that it looked like the lagoon is actually be alive.

One by one, lagoon fairies started to come out and dance in the moonlight. Susan was smitten by how gorgeous and how tiny they are, glowing creatures on a wonderful midnight. The fairies have come to notice Susan’s presence by now, as she was standing alone by the shoreline, wearing nothing but a white cloak and a silk white night gown. Susan’s hair was let loose, her long raven hair falling down almost to her feet, her white skin glowing through the dark midnight and her beauty which was unparalleled and unsurpassable was undeniably breathtaking, eternal as forever and peaceful as its essence.

“Hello your majesty!” All of the fairies greeted sweetly as they come near towards Susan who was smiling brilliantly at them.

“Hello all of you” She gently greeted back.

“You look stunning as always” One of the fairies commented, kissing the tip of the gentle queen’s nose.

“Why, thank you! You are as stunning too!” Susan replied, watching the fairies start off their wondrous and graceful dance in the air. The fairies flew here and there showering the whole place with their fairy dust, making the place seems like it was filled with glistening jewels around.

Susan then slowly took off her white cloak, a cloak that was hiding her whole being. She proceeded to slid her silk gown off making the cloth fell off to her feet and her undergarments. Susan was now practically and shamelessly naked in front of the glowing moon, standing courageously and blatantly while the other beasts and fairies marvel at their Queen’s divinely appearance.

**~ *** ~**

**“** Caspian don’t walk too fast! My legs cannot keep up!”

Trumpkin the dwarf had called out to the crown prince of Telmar. They were at the western region near Narnia, at the enchanted forests. Rumors had spread that the forests was said to be the home of magical fairies, magical fairies that if caught, has the capability of curing any illnesses, minor or deadly by the use of their fairy dust. And Caspian has been wanting to get this, to catch a fairy and ask for its fairy dust for his ill bed-ridden father. He can’t get any more excited, despite that he doesn’t have any clue what his getting himself in to. He desperately needs this you see, as he can’t afford to lose his father like the way he lost his mother. He didn’t even have siblings of his own, his father was too serious and sick for taking a new bride for himself, and if the king of Telmar dies, Caspian doesn’t know what he’ll do.

He doesn’t want to be lonely.

“Oh hurry up” Caspian chuckled as he turned his head around, looking at his small narnian friend. Despite being a narnian, Caspian was very fond of trumpkin as the dwarf is one of his closest friend, accepting and letting him live at Telmar despite the courtier’s horror. He may look like a beasts to them, but for the prince, he sees Trumpkin as a friend—a best friend. He wouldn’t survive growing up if it weren’t for the dwarf, because as a crown prince. Some people may refuse to be associated with you and be your friend because of your intimidating status, and Caspian had suffered many rejections in his life because of this. Even his extended family, his uncle Miraz felt contempt of him.

“You know that I am a dwarf, do you?” Trumpkin remarked annoyingly. As he tries to keep up with Caspian’s pace.

Caspian rolled his eyes, his dwarf friend can be very bossy and moody sometimes.

“Obviously…do you want me to carry you?” Caspian asked as he stopped at his tracks. They were walking yet another further inside the enchanted forests of Narnia.

“As if I needed it” Trumpkin snorted, irritated as he walked passed by Caspian who shook his head in disbelief.

“Well you seem like you needed it” Caspian concluded.

“Oh shut up” The dwarf mumbled making the Prince chuckle yet again. “Anyway…we’re getting near”

“Are you sure? We’ve been walking all night” Caspian sighs as he glares at Trumpkin. Making the dwarf respond with one lifted thick eyebrow.

“For a prince like you, you can be really a pain in the ass”

“Urgh, I’m not being a pain in the ass, you’re just grumpy sometimes” Caspian rolled his eyes again, making Trumpkin glare at him, which the prince only responded with a taunting smile.

Both men were now walking side to side, huge blue-ish trees with golden apples have now surrounded them, trees that were enveloping the entire surroundings. Blue colored grasses which they were stepping on grew a lot thinner and smaller unlike the grasses on the entrance of the forests. Caspian felt a new atmosphere greeted them as they walked further, it was like they have stepped in a whole brand new place unbeknownst to the both of them. He can feel the magic in the air and Caspian knew on that moment, he was near on reaching his goal. They were all now walking silently when out of nowhere, Trumpkin suddenly froze from where he was standing, froze from his tracks, raising one of his hand towards Caspian as if to stop him from making any move.

“What?” Caspian asked confusingly.

“Do you hear that?” Trumpkin asked back, alarm was mirrored in the reflection of his dark round eyes as he analyze their surroundings.

“No. What is it? There’s something dreadful in your eyes” Caspian blurted out instantly, his hand moved to his sword, grabbing it in case they were about to be attacked.

“Stand down! Stand down!” Trumpkin ordered and warned, holding Caspian’s hand on his sword. His small old and bearded face was pale, pale with uneasiness and pure terror.

“Don’t be reckless! You’d both get us killed” The terrified dwarf hissed.

“What is it? Why do I have to stand down?” Caspian whispered lowly, his eyes was roaming the area around them, looking for any signs of danger.

“Here that low sound?” Trumpkin spoke, trembling.

Then on that moment, Caspian closed his eyes, trying to focus, trying to sharpen his senses. At first he had heard nothing except the blowing of wind, the leaves dancing through the breeze and a sound of a nearby water, a lake perhaps was getting splashed and bothered. He had heard nothing but that at first but then, there was it, the small sound that Trumpkin was referring to, the small sound had hit him loud and hard like he was being electrified alive. He focuses his hearing again, trying to hear it more clearly…

“What is that? There’s someone singing? On the middle of the night?” Caspian whispered questioningly at Trumpkin, his handsome face was confused.

“It’s a _Banshee”_ Trumpkin informed.

Hearing those words, Caspian felt a cold shiver run up through his spine. He knew what a banshee is, he knew what they are, his beloved professor had told him in the past, on one of his lectures, on one of his many stories, he had informed that a banshee is a woman of the fairy mound, or a female spirit who heralds the death of a family member, usually by wailing, shrieking or keening. Sometimes she has long streaming hair and wears a grey cloak over a green dress, and her eyes are red from continual weeping, she may be dressed in white with red hair and a ghastly complexion or so his Professor had told. At first Caspian didn’t believe him, like anyone. But He knew, if a dwarf like Trumpkin existed, and if the Narnian Kingdom existed, then what his Professor had been lecturing him from all this time was undeniably true, he can’t deny what he had seen and heard, he just can’t accept the fact that he was facing one in real life, he was facing a banshee in real life. Trust Caspian when he tells you that it is more terrifying of experiencing things that challenges your belief and faith personally than just by plainly hearing it.

“Isn’t a Banshee dangerous? My Professor had told me about them but I never believed him until now”

“Everyone is dangerous Caspian but yes, the banshee assumes the form of some sweet singing virgin of the family who died young, and has been given the mission by the invisible powers to become the harbinger of coming doom to her mortal kindred. Or she may be seen at night as a shrouded woman, crouched beneath the trees, lamenting with veiled face, or flying past in the moonlight, crying bitterly. The cry of this spirit is mournful beyond all other sounds on earth, and betokens certain death to some member of the family whenever it is heard in the silence of the night. So it would be dangerous if we’ll be seen.” Trumpkin corrected and informed, he was sweating all over his face.

“Because neither of us wants one of our family member to die” The trembling dwarf added gravely.

“Then what do you suppose we do?” Caspian asked, stooping down slowly to Trumpkin’s level. The dwarf was still trembling in fear when the Prince had looked at him, yes he was scared to the bone but he needs to put on a brave face, he won’t let one weeping woman whom he haven’t even met send him off to his death. He’d rather die hugged and smouldered by the arms of a woman who at least knew him and had breakfast with him—for Aslan’s sake, that’s a good way to die.

“We must leave now” Trumpkin said solemnly, quietly and firmly.

“I’m not going back! Not right now when we are almost there on achieving or goals” Caspian responded with a stubborn sense of point of view.

“Are you crazy? Caspian if that banshee sees you…you might end up dead or one of your family!” Trumpkin reasoned out, he was feeling a little bit mad now because of how ignorant Caspian can be. Does he have a death wish? The dwarf silently thought.

“We came here, **_you_** came here with me, to accompany me until my last breathe, and you had promised that you’ll be helping me with the searching of the fairies. You’ve promised me!” Caspian reasoned out loud enough for Trumpkin to hear but silent enough to not let anyone hear.

“Yes I know what I have promised you! But this is out of the line! We must return now, it’s not worth risking your life if the path you’ll be taking would only lead to your death end. And if you die, are you ready to face the fact that you’ll be leaving your poor ill father alone in the hands of your devious and malicious uncle? Who always hated you?” Trumpkin concluded as he faced the pale looking prince.

“Of course not, I don’t want that to happen” Caspian gasped anxiously.

“Then let’s go! We have plenty of time for getting back here, tomorrow or in any other day. But not tonight, we shall not die tonight” Trumpkin declared as he turned his self around, now walking on the opposite direction, a direction that leads back to the clear opening from where they had left their horses tied up by the branch. The dwarf had walked from three paces, to five paces until he notices that he wasn’t being followed by Caspian. He suddenly looked back to make sure if the stubborn and ignorant prince was still there following him but he was only left with the sight of disappointment, Caspian was not there at all, Trumpkin then hurriedly darted his eyes around the forest, searching for the prince. Caspian who at this time disappeared without his knowledge, made him anxious and shocked.

“Caspian!” Trumpkin grunted angrily and silently. “If you want to go that badly, I won’t stop you but I won’t help you either—it was your choice not mine, you’re on your own this time” he added to himself as he shook his head in disbelief and disappointment.

‘What the hell is he planning to do now’ Trumpkin stated as he walked and disappeared through the forests.

~ *** ~

Caspian had made up his mind.

Banshee or not, no one can stop him from reaching upwards to his ultimate goal—to gain the fairy dust that he had always dreamed of having for his weakened ill father. Caspian then walked further into the forests not caring if he meets the banshee on his way, He walked and walked and walked and thus he went further and further and further in until he was finally sure that he had reached the Blue lagoon by now. The trees around him were less terrifying and more beautiful, and the Prince felt the atmosphere encompassing him had become somewhat peaceful. As he walked and paced further in, Caspian notices that the blurry sound he had been hearing earlier have now become crystal clear, and Caspian then decides to focus on his senses, feel what the forest was feeling, and hear what the forest is hearing. On that moment alone, he was sure that the sound he was finally able to hear clearly had turned out to be singing—a wonderful singing.

Caspian then become puzzled and bewildered, the voice of whoever this banshee is, turns out to be enchanting and hypnotizingly beautiful, too beautiful and too seductive for a man like Caspian. Like any normal man who was easily swayed by temptations, he was not able to resist the temptation of finding where the sound of this beautiful singing was coming from.

Unable to resist anymore, the Prince of Telmar decided to search this enchantingly haunted beauty of a voice, not concerned if he met the banshee face to face and thus he had found himself walking slowly towards the far corner of the left willow tree at the Blue lagoon. Captivated, the prince sneaked behind the bushes and the tree, making sure his eyes are only the parts of him to be seen, crouched and out of sight, his eyes searched for the beautiful voice, looking rather curiously where it was coming from, sure to himself that it was coming from the shallow waters of the lagoon. He tried to focus on the beautiful image that was laid upon him, he stared and stared until there he finally saw the banshee, except it wasn’t the same scary and malevolent banshee Trumpkin and his professor had been talking about because this banshee in front of him bathing on the lagoon was looking rather magnificent and benevolent with its great beauty. It appeared as a young woman, naked, dazzling and striking. With beauty that was so exceptional and unforgettable that Caspian concluded to himself for this woman bathing on the lagoon was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life, not even his fiancé Liliandil, who was a great beauty herself cannot even compare. And so he listened, Caspian listened to the beautiful woman as she sang the dazzling and beautiful melodies of her heart…

**_Upon one summer's morning  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the Walls of Wapping  
Where I met a sailor gay.  
  
Conversing with a young lass  
Who seem'd to be in pain,  
Saying, William, when you go  
I fear you'll ne'er return again.  
  
My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.  
  
His hair it hangs in ringlets  
His eyes as black as coal  
My happiness attend him  
Wherever he may go.  
  
From Tower Hill to Blackwall  
I'll wander, weep and moan  
All for my jolly sailor  
Until he sails home.  
  
My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.  
  
My father is a merchant  
The truth I now will tell  
And in great London City  
In opulence doth dwell.  
  
His fortune doth exceed  
300, 000 gold  
And he frowns upon his daughter  
Who loves a sailor bold.  
  
A fig for his riches  
His merchandise and gold  
True love has grafted my heart  
Give me my sailor bold.  
  
My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold._ **

“That was beautiful” Caspian said out loud, finally revealing himself to the woman, who was startled by his presence.

The captivating woman faced him, startled and overcome with fear, realizing that she wasn’t alone after all this time. At this moment, upon the young maiden’s turn Caspian was now able to see the full clear image and appearance of the woman with the help of the light coming from the glowing moon above them. When he was finally able to see her clearly, He realizes that he can’t seem to take his eyes off of her beyond gorgeously perfect face. His eyes gazed straight, glued on the woman’s beauty. Her dark raven hair was luscious and long, reaching down pass her waist to the water, her eyes was the most strangest and most beautiful thing he had ever seen, because their colors were mismatched. Her left eye was silver ice blue while the other was a warm lavender violet—her wondrous scared eyes stared right back at him as if she can see right through his soul. She had this small perfect straight nose and below it was her red colored lips, lips that are perfectly plump, natural lips that is as red as blood. She had a snow white skin, as white as paper and as flawless as a smooth pearl marble. Her face was symmetrically small and astonishing, and her body was voluptuous yet slender, she had a mammary gland so round and big that it can nurse a family of fifty—on top of it was her round perfect peach pink nipples, Her hip and buttocks was wide and plump, a sign of a good healthy child bearer. Her waist and stomach was thin and straight, Caspian blushes when his eyes darted straight to her below, which was flawless and hairless pearl.

The woman was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

“Who are you?!” The woman screamed, covering herself with her long lustrous hair.

“You don’t know who I am?” Caspian asked, gently smirking as he went out from hiding under the bush and the willow tree.

“I won’t be asking if I knew” The beautiful woman retorted.

“My name is salamander” Caspian lied, it wouldn’t do good if he revealed his true name and his real status of crown prince. “How about you? What’s your name miss banshee?” he asked curiously, stepping forward. Making the woman retreat back slowly.

“Banshee?” The woman retorted and pointed out, “I’m not a banshee! I’m a woman!”

‘Oh, so she was the one we’ve been hearing earlier and it was not a monster or a banshee, that’s good news. I guess there was no real reason for Trumpkin to be scared after all’ Caspian thought.

“I’m sorry…May I at least know your name?” The prince asked kindly.

“I must go now sorry!” The woman exclaimed immediately, she was running from the water frantically, she was running away from him.

“Hey! Where are you going? Miss wait!” Caspian called out, he leaped through the water unthinkably just to catch the frowning nameless woman he had seen.

“Don’t follow me! Stay away!” The woman warned as she tried her hardest to walk against the waters more quickly. She was clearly going after her clothes that was hanging loosely by one of the trees there.

“But I only just want to know your name and talk with you a little while!” Caspian insisted, running as fast as he can to reach the fleeing maiden. He ran against the waters of the lagoon until he was able to catch her by the arm. The woman was startled to feel his touch on her skin, making her scream in fear. Caspian, who doesn’t want any trouble, had coped her screaming mouth to shut.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry but I just can’t resist you! You’re the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, just let me taste you, just one taste and it’ll be over! I’ll free you but please stay here and comfort me!” Caspian exclaimed, hugging the naked woman. Going unexplainably mad at the moment, the woman squirmed under his hold, trying to break free. When Caspian had let her red lips go, he kissed her to his heart’s content and he felt her fight him even more. After kissing her by the lips, his head tilted to nibble and suck on the skin under her chin and over her neck, leaving an obvious hickey as he did so. He groped her large firm breast and he felt her let out an agonizing sob.

“No!!!!! Let go of me! Stop! Someone help me!” The woman screamed on top of her lungs.

Then as if the lagoon itself understood what was happening, Caspian felt something big like tentacles had wrapped itself on his ankles, dragging him down the water and finally letting go of the beautiful woman, who by this time, had run further straight to the tree brunch where her clothes were hanging loosely. She grabbed the clothes on the tree and whistled loudly. When she was finally cloaked and dressed, though still wet. A white horse appeared, a unicorn so blinding that it was clearly more beautiful than any normal horse, had arrived to fetch the gorgeous woman and thus she mounted on it and escaped from the drowning Caspian at the silent Blue lagoon.

Caspian thought he was about to die, he had run out of air and it was glorious. Kissing and hugging the most beautiful woman before you drown is one of the most beautiful and wonderful ways to die, he can rest in peace forever if that so happens and he wouldn’t even regret a thing. He felt his consciousness shutting when he saw a figure swimming towards him. He didn’t knew what happened next but when Caspian opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a panting Trumpkin, who was by at his side, wet and confused just like him.

“I told you! The Banshee got you didn’t she not? I warned you Caspian, you almost died tonight, have you ever thought what would your father would feel and think if you’re somewhat ended up dead tonight?” Trumpkin scolded the exhausted and confused Caspian.

“Trumpkin…there was a girl, the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen…she…she had this wonderful voice…” Caspian mumbled day-dreamingly.

“Oh no, you did met the banshee…I told you so! I told you so but you wouldn’t listen to me” Trumpkin exclaimed, horrified.

“No…no…she was not a banshee, she was a beautiful woman!” Caspian pointed out, still breathless.

“ALL BANSHEE’S ARE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN CASPIAN! HOLD YOURSELF TOGETHER DAMN IT, YOU CRAZY BOY!” Trumpkin screamed some shit out of him.

“No, this woman…she’s the most beautiful among the greatest beautiful...” Caspian trailed off, lifting his one hand up to the air, trying to remember how he held her while she screams.

“What did you do exactly?” Trumpkin asked anxiously. “What made you act this way? It’s freaking me out”

“I kissed her, felt her Trumpkin…I tasted her” Caspian breathed the words out gently.

With that said and done, the Prince had closed his eyes out of exhaustion from drowning, not caring if he was being glared by his horrified dwarf companion.

"so you tried to rape her?" The dwarf asked, petrified about the idea. He can't imagine the kind and polite young Prince doing something unforgivable like that.

"Yes...I wish...I would have..." That was the last words that came out from Caspian who was plagued now by the haunting images of that beautiful singing woman. He can't seem to take her out of his mind, like the way he can't take his eyes off of her. He slowly succumb to the deep slumber of exhaustion making Trumpkin annoyed even more.

_"Caspian boy, you're already engaged to someone yet you dare take a bite on another one. What kind of monster had betwitched you o'my friend? what kind of evil monster did you meet, did it traumatized you to the bone that it pushed you on doing something that bad? Was it so evil that it drove you to be that mad?"_ Trumpkin whispered darkly at the exhausted and sleeping Prince on his arms.

The Blue Lagoon had never been that peaceful again...


End file.
